PEANUTS and Barney Live! In NYC
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Based on some PMs from brycewade1013 and I. Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Barney and their friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall.
1. The Show of the Year Begins

_**PEANUTS and Barney Live! In New York City**_

_**Chapter 1: The Show of the Year Begins**_

_**A crossover done with brycewade1013**_

An eager audience was sitting in their seats, preparing to watch a show Charlie Brown and Snoopy walked on stage and the former said, "Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, birds and beagles; Radio City Music Hall in New York City proudly presents Barney!"

The audience applauded and the curtain rose to reveal...nobody! Confused, as Barney did not appear. Snoopy did, however, preform a little tap dance that made the audience cheer, Charlie Brown continued. "No, not you, Snoopy. We're looking for Barney. Uh? Barney? Yoo-hoo? Barney? Hey, where's Barney? Why isn't he here?"

Just then, Rerun Van Pelt's voice, from the blockhead's round head then said, "For Barney to come and play, you've got to use your imagination."

"Oh." Realized the blockhead and his beagle. "Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, birds and beagles, let's ALL use our imaginations and welcome Barney!" A few seconds later, the curtain lifted from the stage, Barney as the giant dinosaur began waving at the audience before Snoopy leapt in Charlie Brown's lap and licked his face. "Great job, everyone."

"Hi, there." Barney exclaimed eagerly. "Oh boy, oh boy! Hi everybody! We're so glad to see all of you!" Just then, Barney's theme song began to play.

_Barney is a dinosaur_

_From our imagination,_

_And when he's tall, he's what we call_

_A dinosaur sensation!_

_Barney comes to play with us_

_Whenever we may need him._

_Barney can be your friend too,_

_If you just make-believe him!_

The song then ended and Barney turned to greet the audience. "Hi everybody!" Barney said, happily.

"Hi Barney!" The audience said.

"So, are you all ready for lots of fun and surprises?" Barney asked, to which the audience yelled,

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?!" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yes!" The audience yelled louder.

"Oh me too! And the first very nice surprise is that so many of our friends are here!" Barney said, bubbling with excitement.

"You make a good point, Barney. It is nice whenever we all get together as friends." Charlie Brown said with a smile as Snoopy hugged his master.

"You got that right Charlie Brown. I can't think of anything more fun than getting together like this!" Barney said as the song The More We Get Together played, with Barney singing along.

_The more we get together_

_Together, together_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

_Cause your friends are my friends_

_And my friends are your friends_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

"You got that right Barney!" Charlie Brown said as he and Snoopy danced to the song and began to sing (and howl) along with Barney.

_The more we get together_

_Together, together_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

_Cause your friends are my friends_

_And my friends are your friends_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be!_

The song ended and the audience applauded. "Oh, I'm so happy to see all of you. And I'd like to thank all of you for coming to see me. In fact, I think I will thank all of you." Barney said.

Charlie Brown and Snoopy's eyes went wide at that. The beagle's ears even flew up in the air momentarily. Thanking the entire theater? "Uh Barney, I think that's a good idea, but I don't know if you'll be able to." the blockhead said.

"Well I can try." Barney said, happily making his way towards the first row to start thanking everyone. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." the purple dinosaur then took a deep breath before continuing. "...thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Barney was out of breath when he finished the first row. Charlie Brown and Snoopy sat down on the ground, backs touching each other, and pretended to doze from boredom.

"Well, that's the first row. Gee you were right Charlie Brown. This will take a long time." Then, Snoopy got up from the ground and smiled as he came up with an idea. He tapped Barney on the shoulder, gaining his attention. He then pointed to the audience. "Wait, that's a great idea Snoopy! Maybe you could help me say thank you to everyone here. We'll count to three, and I wanna hear everyone shout out, 'Thank you for coming!'"

"Okay. Ready? One, two, three!" Charlie Brown counted along with Barney, getting up off the ground as well.

"Thank you for coming!" The audience, Barney, and Charlie Brown shouted.

"Wow! That was great!" Barney said with a chuckle. "Oh, it's so nice to have friends like you with such good manners."

"It sure is Barney. Speaking of which, I got some friends of mine that I'd like everyone to meet: The Peanuts Gang!" Charlie Brown said happily.

"That's terrific Charlie Brown. And you know what? I got some more friends of my own I'd like everyone to meet right now!" Barney said as he and Charlie Brown stepped aside as the curtains rose to reveal Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang.

"Sally..." Charlie Brown began.

"...and Kathy!" Barney finished.

"Hi everyone!" Kathy greeted as she and Sally came out onto the stage.

"That's a big crowd!" Sally squealed, wanting to count how many people WERE in the crowd.

"Peppermint Patty..."

"...and Julie!"

"Hi everybody!" Julie greeted as Peppermint Patty followed behind her, doing cartwheels.

"Hello Radio City Music Hall!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed, doing five cartwheels before standing up eagerly and placing her red baseball cap on her head, following Julie.

"Franklin..."

"...and Derek!"

"Hi everybody!" Derek happily greeted as he came onto the stage with Franklin, both of them waving excitedly at everyone.

"I'm impressed. A full house." Smiled Franklin happily, admiring how large the crowd was.

"Schroeder..."

"and Carlos!"

"Hi everybody!" Carlos said as he came onto the stage with Schroeder, both of them waving excitedly.

"I can't wait to have fun playing music here." Schroeder told Carlos as he stood next to him. The blonde musician eagerly gnawed on his lip as to not break into song and dance before the time was right.

"Heather..."

"...and Kelly!"

"Hi everyone!" Kelly and Heather said as they both came onto the stage, with Heather dancing right behind her. Charlie Brown blushed, clearly happy about performing with the little red haired girl. His thoughts were interrupted by Snoopy kicking him in the butt.

"Ouch!" Charlie Brown whimpered, rubbing his aching bottom.

"Ahem?" coughed Snoopy, pointing at the stage as Tosha poked her head out. Charlie Brown instantly blushed in humiliation.

"Oh…right…Marcie..."

"...and Tosha!"

"Hi everybody!" Tosha excitedly said as she came onto the stage with Marcie hiding right behind Tosha's back, very shyly.

"Uh…hi?" Marcie timidly gulped, regretting joining in the fun instead of reading 'Huckleberry Finn' at home.

"Lucy..."

"...and Min!"

"Hi!" Min excitedly said as she came onto the stage with Lucy following behind her, blowing kisses to the audience.

"GOOD DAY, NEW YORK!" Lucy bellowed before seeing Schroeder and walking towards him to give him a big smooch on the cheek. His first reaction was to run around the stage as Lucy chased him merrily.

"Finally, Linus..."

"...and Shawn!"

"Hi!" Shawn said as he came onto the stage with Linus following behind him, with his trusty security blanket in hand.

"Hi, everybody!" Linus waved. He then gasped in terror as he saw Sally staring at him with a big smile.

"Sweet Babboo!" Sally called out as she ran to him. Linus then hid under his blanket as the audience laughed. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"Since everyone here's our friends, everyone here is part of the show!" Tosha said with a smile.

"That's right! You and you, you and you, and you!" Barney said, pointing to different parts of the audience.

"And we want everyone to sing along, clap along, and have lots of fun!" Heather said happily, hands on her hips and an eager smile on her face.

"So, stand up right now and sing along to Mr. Knickerbocker!" Barney encouraged the audience along with his friends and the Peanuts gang. "Everyone stand up with us! Here we go!" As soon as the audience stood up, they began to sing and dance along to the song.

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you hands _

_(clap hands to rhythm)_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth_

_(tap cheeks to rhythm)_

_Yeah!_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop_

_Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop_

_I like-a the way that you boppity-bop!_

Everyone broke out to into applause as the song ended.

"That sure was fun!" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh great." Barney smiled. "Oh gosh. That was just terrific."

"It sure was!" chimed in Kathy. "You sure know how to dance too, Heather."

"I love to dance and sing, Kathy!" Heather told Kathy, twirling happily. "They're my favorite pastimes."

"And it's nice to have so many friends to sing and play with." Kathy replied. "Right, Barney?"

"It is." The purple dinosaur answered.

"Shall we show our new friends the way to our backyard?" Charlie Brown asked. "I'm sure they'd love to play in the backyard just as much as on stage."

"Great idea."

The kids in the audience also thought it was a great idea and cheered in agreement.

"Now here we go!" Barney exclaimed as he, the kids and Snoopy spun around as the curtain lifted, revealing a backyard with a clubhouse, a red doghouse, a slide, swing set and sandbox.

"Come on, everybody!" Derek exclaimed. "Let's go play!"

"Right behind you, Derek, my dude!" Peppermint Patty replied.

"What should we play first?" asked Barney.

"BASEBALL!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"I hate baseball, Sir." Marcie groaned.

"You don't have to play, Marcie." Min explained.

"How about football?" Lucy questioned, tossing a stray football up and down. "And you can kick it, Charlie Brown."

"No way! Not in front of all our new friends!" denied Charlie Brown.

"But I WILL keep the ball held down real firmly."

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie Brown just warned the kids to stand back. "I'M GONNA KICK THAT FOOTBALL ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON AND BACK!" he exclaimed, running up to kick the football, only for Lucy to pull it away as he landed on his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked as he, Heather, Linus and Derek helped the blockhead back on his feet.

"Why do I keep listening to her?" wondered Charlie Brown, in pain.

"No one knows." Shrugged Linus as he walked towards the rest of the kids.

"Why don't we play a safer game?" suggested Franklin. "Who has any ideas?"

"I have an idea!" Sally exclaimed, linking hands with Linus, who linked hands with Kathy. "How about Ring Around the Rosie?"

"Ring around the rosies? Sure. Okay, here we go."

_Ring around the Rosie._

_A pocket full of posies._

_Ashes. Ashes._

_We all fall down!_

"Now let's all tiptoe." Peppermint Patty explained.

_Tiptoe around the Rosie._

_A pocket full of posies._

_Ashes. Ashes._

_We all fall down!_

"Great! Let's make like bunnies and hop." Suggested Franklin.

_Hop around the Rosie._

_A pocket full of posies._

_Ashes. Ashes._

_We all fall down!_

"Okay, now let's all hurry and run." Ordered Lucy, fluttering her eyes at a groaning Schroeder.

_Run around the Rosie._

_A pocket full of posies._

_Ashes. Ashes._

_We all fall down!_

The kids all eagerly smiled and fell down on the ground, laughing wildly. It was safe to say that they were having a lot of fun at Radio City Music Hall, but, unbeknownst to the kids, there were more surprises to come, and they'd come as quick as a wink.


	2. Quick as a Winkster?

_**Chapter 2: Quick as a Wink…ster**_

After Barney's friends and the Peanuts gang have caught their breaths from laughing, having finished their game of ring around the rosies, Lucy then glared at Linus, who was carrying his security blanket. "Why do you have to carry that blanket with you? Especially on a stage like Radio City Music Hall?!" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"It helps me get over my sense of stage fright. As long as I have my blanket company, I won't freeze up." Linus said with a proud smile, clearly undeterred by Lucy's comments. The fussbudget just groaned to herself.

"We understand what you mean, Linus." Tosha said with a smile.

"Yeah. We know someone like you who carries something like that too." Min added.

"See? Even Barney's friends know the importance of security." Linus said with a grin.

"Oh brother." Lucy groaned in disbelief.

"OK, blanket matters aside, what do you guys wanna play now?" Peppermint Patty asked. Before anyone could come up with an answer, a bell was heard.

"What's that?" Barney asked. "It sounds like a tricycle bell. Who do you think it could be?"

Barney's question was answered when his three-year-old dinosaur friend, Baby Bop came riding onto the stage with her pink tricycle. "Whee!" Baby Bop said in glee.

"Look! It's Baby Bop!" Barney said happily, dancing along with Snoopy, not noticing their friends have laid down on the ground and shut their eyes.

"Hi! It's me!" Baby Bop greeted happily.

"Oh it is you!" Barney said as Snoopy licked Baby Bop's face, as a way to greet her. The three-year-old dinosaur laughed at it. "Hi Baby Bop!"

"Hi Barney! Hi Snoopy! Hi friends!" Baby Bop said before her eyes went wide when she saw the size of the audience. "Whoa Barney! There are a lot of friends out there! I think there are more than ten."

"Oh, a lot more than ten. And that's not even counting our other friends right over..." Barney said as he and Snoopy turned around to look at their friends still laying down. "...oh, right there on the ground."

Baby Bop turned around and saw that Barney was right. "Hmm..." Snoopy muttered as he wondered why were his and Barney's friends lying down in the middle of the show. He studied Marcie, Linus, Derek, Min, and Peppermint Patty closely, lifting their arms, sniffing at their clothes, nudging them, seeing if their eyes were open and checking for breathing. The beagle then lifted his ears to Peppermint Patty's mouth see if he can hear her breathing. Snoopy was then met with a very loud snore from the tomboy. He then went over to Barney and imitated the snoring.

"Asleep?" Barney asked.

"Oh! They're all taking naps." Baby Bop realized. Or so she thought. "I didn't know it was nap time. Did you know it was nap time?"

"No!" The kids in the audience answered.

"Me either." Baby Bop said. Snoopy then shrugged his shoulder as he prepared to lay down on his dog house to nap along with his friends, while Baby Bop grabbed her yellow blanket from her tricycle basket. "Oh well, it's a good thing I brought my blankey." Baby Bop and Snoopy began to yawn, ready to sleep before they and Barney were met with...

"Surprise!"

Barney and Snoopy's friends all jumped back up, clearly playing a trick on all three of them. While Snoopy did fall off of his dog house in shock, he couldn't help but laugh along with Barney and Baby Bop, clearly gotten the joke. "Oh! You were playing a game." Baby Bop said with an amused smile.

"That's right, Baby Bop." Peppermint Patty said. "It isn't really naptime."

"But I'm still glad I brought my blankey!" Baby Bop said happily. "I'm so glad, I'm gonna sing about it!"

"Oh brother. Schroeder…why don't you provide the music?" Lucy inquired, fluttering her eyes at the blonde as he gave her a thumbs up in agreement.

As Carlos and Kelly left the stage, Schroeder began to play Baby Bop's blankey song on his piano and the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends sat on the swings as Baby Bop began to sing.

_**Baby Bop: **_

_I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow_

_I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

The three-year-old dinosaur then began to dance along to the music. "Look at me Barney! I'm a dancer!" Baby Bop said with glee.

"You sure are!" Barney happily agreed.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_My blankey is so special and very, very yellow._

_I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello"._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

As the music picked up, Barney, his friends, and the Peanuts gang began to dance alongside Baby Bop. "I'm dancing for all my new friends!" Baby Bop said happily.

"Same here!" Heather agreed.

_**Baby Bop: **_

_My blankey feels so soft like a big marshmallow._

_But I like it most because it's oh, so yellow._

_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: _

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._

Everyone then stopped as they saw Baby Bop, appearing to have fallen asleep. But then, she woke up and sang...

_I like my yellow blankey in the day... and... night!_

The audience then applauded. "Wow Baby Bop! Very good!" Barney praised.

"Oh, thank you." Baby Bop said.

"You ARE a great dancer!" Heather smiled.

"But did you have to bring a blanket and make a song about it?!" Lucy asked the three-year-old triceratops.

"Baby Bop's blankie is very special to her!" Min said proudly to the audience.

"Just like my blanket." Linus said with a grin, making Lucy groan.

"It is nice to have something special." Baby Bop said proudly. Charlie Brown then sighed as he became sad. He realized that he didn't have anything special at all he could share with his friends.

"Charles, what's wrong?" Marcie wondered. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I guess, Marcie." Charlie Brown sighed.

"Everything okay, Chuck?" inquired Peppermint Patty.

"He's probably a bit exhausted." Linus suggested.

"Or something else is going on." Franklin realized.

"What's the matter, Big Brother?" Sally asked, concerned.

"I wish I had something special I could share with everyone here." Charlie Brown said sadly.

"Don't say that Charlie Brown! What about your kites?" Linus asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, or Snoopy?" Derek added.

"Those aren't really that special enough." Charlie Brown said. Everyone around him, even Lucy, felt guilty that Charlie Brown didn't have anything special at all. Just then, Shawn came up with an idea.

"Barney! Maybe we could make something special for Charlie Brown so he could show all of our new friends?" Shawn suggested.

"That's a great idea! Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Barney yelled excitedly. Charlie Brown then perked up as he became happy.

"You would really do that for me?" Charlie Brown asked with a smile.

"Unfortunately, we will." Lucy huffed.

"Oh course Charlie Brown. You're our friend. And friends help each other." Linus said.

"He's sure right about that, Chuck. Come on everyone. Let's discuss it some more." Peppermint Patty said, gathering her friends, Barney's friends, Snoopy, and Baby Bop around her to discuss what to make for Charlie Brown.

"So, would you like my and Barney's friends to make a special surprise for me and you?" Charlie Brown asked the audience.

"Yes!" The audience yelled.

"You would? Great!" Barney said, happily. After everyone decided on what to make for Charlie Brown, they then realized one thing.

"But we will need just a little bit of help." Shawn said. Everyone then began to think of ideas on how to make Charlie Brown's surprise. Then, Snoopy came up with an idea that might work.

"Hey!" Snoopy yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Snoop? You got something for us?" Peppermint Patty asked, to which Snoopy nodded. He then went back inside his dog house to fetch something. He began to toss some stuff out, like his dog dish, his Joe Cool Sweater and sun glasses, even his Flash Beagle clothes.

"Man, your brother's dog has a big dog house, Sally. Have you ever been in there?" Kathy asked.

"Only when my big brother is cleaning it." Sally answered. Snoopy then emerged, wearing his Great Houndini magic hat, which he uses to do magic tricks with.

"The Great Houndini?" Marcie asked, surprised herself as Charlie Brown groaned, knowing that was one of Snoopy's many alter egos.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown said.

"Oh well." The bespectacled girl shrugged. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, birds and beagles, and dinosaurs, put your hands, paws and wings together for the Great Houndini, the best magician here at Radio City Music Hall! And now, the Great Houndini will make something wonderful appear!"

Snoopy then rubbed his hands together, then muttered something before pointing to a tree stump. With one wave of his hands, a bunch of magic sparkle appeared, and with it...

"The Barney Bag!"

With that, Barney, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Baby Bop, and their friends ran excitedly to the rainbow colored bag, now having everything to make Charlie Brown's surprise. As the kids went through the bag, Barney began to sing a little song about it.

_**Barney:**_

_Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag_

_And I found a lot of things._

_Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends_

_And even some old string._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_So let's ask ourselves a question._

_What can we make today?_

_With imagination and the Barney Bag_

_We'll see what we can make today_

_Yeah!_

_See what we can make today._

_We've been looking in the Barney Bag_

_And we found a lot of things._

_Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends._

_And even some old string._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_So let's ask ourselves a question._

_What can we make today?_

_With imagination and the Barney Bag_

_We'll see what we can make today_

_Yeah!_

_See what we can make today._

After the audience applauded, Barney asked, "So, what are you going to make for Charlie Brown and all of our friends here?"

"Something very special." Derek promised.

"But it's kind of a surprise. So if you don't mind Chuck, we're going to work in your club house." Peppermint Patty said, nudging his ribs.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind. Go ahead." Charlie Brown said with a smile.

"Come on guys!" Peppermint Patty said as she, her friends, Barney's friends, and Snoopy went inside Charlie Brown's clubhouse to work on his special surprise.

"Hey Barney, what are they gonna make?" Baby Bop asked curiously.

"Well, maybe if we listened, we could guess!" Barney happily suggested.

"You guys do it. I don't want my surprise to be ruined." Charlie Brown said.

"Okay. Ooh, a guessing game. Yay!" Baby Bop said as she and Barney put their ears to the clubhouse door to hear what their friends were working on. All they heard was a bunch of cutting and gluing. "I'm listening, but I can not guess what they are making."

"Neither can I. But you know, I think they are just...about...done!" Barney happily said. And then, the Peanuts Gang, Barney's friends, and Snoopy exited the clubhouse with Peppermint Patty carrying the Barney Bag. Charlie Brown just bubbled with excitement over his surprise. But what they didn't notice was Linus got his blanket wrapped around himself and stuck in the clubhouse door.

"We did it! We made a surprise for Charlie Brown and everyone to see!" Shawn happily said.

"And it's inside the Barney Bag!" Heather said with excitement.

"You'll love it, Big Brother!" Sally squealed happily.

"Great!" Charlie Brown happily said before he realized something. "Where's Linus?"

"Oh Sweet Babboo?"

"I'm right here, Charlie Brown! Me and my blanket are stuck!" Linus said as he struggled to get free from the clubhouse door.

"Abandon blanket, Linus." Lucy suggested.

"I can't! Otherwise, I'll freeze up onstage!"

"Well, come on everyone, let's help him." Barney said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Snoopy, could you please guard the Barney Bag?" Peppermint Patty asked, with Snoopy nodding in agreement, and already acting like a watch dog. "Great! Good job, Snoop!" Barney, Baby Bop, their friends, and the Peanuts Gang then started to help Linus get free from the clubhouse door.

Snoopy guarded the Barney Bag, never keeping his eyes off of it when suddenly, a strange man came running onto the stage, which Snoopy noticed. The beagle stood in front of the tree stump to make sure the strange man didn't get the Barney Bag. But then, he went around Snoopy and with a mischievous grin on his face, grabbed it. Snoopy then went over to warn his friends, who were close to freeing Linus. Snoopy tapped on his master's shoulders. "Not now Snoopy. We almost got Linus out." Charlie Brown said. The strange man then quickly ran to the other side of the stage.

With one strong pull, Linus was free from the clubhouse door. "Thanks everybody." Linus said with a grateful smile.

"No problem Linus." Peppermint Patty said before turning to Snoopy. "Now, what is it Snoop?"

As Snoopy was about to explain, the strange man cheered, gaining their attention. "Ooh, look what I got!" The silly man boasted, holding up the Barney Bag for show.

"Hey!" Charlie Brown protested.

"You can't catch me! You couldn't catch me!" the silly man taunted as he began to run away.

"He's got the Barney Bag!" Charlie Brown and Barney yelled.

"We can catch him! Come on!" Derek encouraged, and with that, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang began to run towards backstage to get the Barney Bag back. with Barney and Baby Bop following close behind them. "Hurry! Run! Get the Barney Bag!" Barney said as Snoopy became dizzy when his friends ran past him.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Baby Bop said as she followed Barney backstage, leaving Snoopy onstage. As Snoopy regained his senses, he then saw the silly man come back onto the stage. As he placed the Barney Bag back onto the tree stump, Snoopy faced him and growled. He then showed a picture of his master, then pointed towards the audience. The silly man, clearly understanding Snoopy, looked at the audience.

"Hello everybody! Are we all having fun?" the man asked the audience.

"Yes!" The audience yelled.

"Good! Cause I love to have fun too!" The silly man said happily.

"Huh?" Snoopy muttered, confused. The silly man then began to do a little dance, and sang a song, introducing himself.

_Oh yes, my name's "The Winkster."_

_That should come as no surprise._

_I come, I go, I am so quick,_

_you won't believe your eyes._

_I like to have some fun._

_I like to play my little jokes._

_Sometimes I try to take things_

_That belong to other folks._

_As you can see,_

_I'm nimble as can be._

_So if somebody's chasing,_

_They will never catch me!_

Snoopy couldn't help but laugh alongside the audience as the Winkster continued to dance and sing.

_Oh yes, my name's "The Winkster."_

_That should come as no surprise._

_I play each day from sun up,_

_'Till the moon is in the skies._

_To me, my tricks are fun._

_It's kind of what I like to do._

_And if you are not careful,_

_I will play a trick on you._

_As you can see,_

_I'm nimble as can be._

_So if somebody's chasing,_

_They will never catch me!_

_I don't try to be mean._

_That is not how I think._

_I just play my tricks and off I go,_

_As quick as a wink._

Snoopy then began to dance along with the Winkster, clearly getting into the mood.

_Oh yes, my name's "The Winkster."_

_That should come as no surprise._

_I come, I go, I am so quick,_

_you won't believe your eyes._

_I like to have some fun._

_I like to play my little jokes._

_Sometimes I try to take things_

_That belong to other folks._

_As you can see,_

_I'm nimble as can be._

_So if somebody's chasing,_

_They will never catch me!_

_So if somebody's chasing,_

_They will never catch me!_

As the audience applauded and Snoopy tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard, the Winkster went back to the Barney Bag to sneak a peek inside. Snoopy then regained his senses and growled at the Winkster as Barney, Charlie Brown, the Peanuts Gang, and Barney's friends came back onto the stage. The beagle then ran up to his master.

"There are you, Snoopy! Did you see where he went?" Charlie Brown asked. Snoopy nodded and pointed towards the tree stump.

"There he is!" Peppermint Patty, Heather and Marcie yelled.

"Uh oh!" Barney realized as they saw the Winkster still has the Barney Bag.

"He's still got the Barney Bag!" Derek said.

"Let's slug him!" Lucy yelled as they prepared to catch him. Linus and Schroeder held her back so she wouldn't hurt the Winkster.

"Time for me to run. Ta da!" The Winkster said and with that, he ran fast with Barney, Snoopy, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang chasing him.

"Hurry! Run everybody!" Barney yelled as his friends and the Peanuts gang chased him behind Charlie's Brown's clubhouse. After Barney regained his footing after spinning, his friends and the Peanuts Gang came from behind the clubhouse, but no Winkster. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know! We were following him just a minute ago!" Charlie Brown said.

"Something tells me this thief is very quick, Sir." Marcie said to Peppermint Patty as the tomboy turned to the audience.

"Did you see him?" Peppermint Patty asked the audience. With that, the Winkster appeared in one of the balcony's, laughing the whole time. "Thanks."

The tomboy then rolled up her sleeves and glared at Marcie angrily. "And Marcie…once, just once. Stop. Calling. Me. 'Sir'!" she explained, clapping her hands slowly as she said the last four words.

"Yoo hoo! Snoopy, Barney, children! I'm up here! Just as quick as a wink!" the Winkster said as they all tried to find where he was.

"Oh look!" Tosha pointed out towards the balcony, much to the surprise of Barney, Snoopy, and their friends.

"I rest my case sir." Marcie said, adjusting her glasses. "But how DID he get up there so quickly?"

"I agree. That was quick!" Franklin added as the Winkster continued to laugh, holding up the Barney Bag.

"Beethoven wasn't that quick." Schroeder realized. "This guy is almost as fast as The Flash!"

"I still got your bag! You'll have to catch me to see the surprise!" The Winkster challenged as he then ran from the balcony.

"Oh, he's gone again!" Barney chuckled as he realized who the silly man is.

"Who was that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Oh, that was the Winkster! I know about him. He's not really bad. He's just a silly fellow, who loves to play tricks and jokes."

Snoopy nodded his head in agreement, doing a funny dance before sighing.

"I noticed." Sally agreed. "He's really silly."

"But how do we get the Barney Bag back?" Julie asked. They all then tried to think of ways to catch the Winkster in order to get the Barney Bag back.

"Maybe we should try a strategy. If we know where he is, then we'll try to catch him." Linus suggested.

"But he's so quick, Linus! How would we know where he is?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Sally then stepped up to the plate and bragged, "My Sweet Babboo WILL save the day. He's really smart."

"We can put traps all around the backyard!" Franklin suggested eagerly.

"Where will we find enough 3-7/8 inch mousetraps to cover a backyard of 60 feet?" Heather asked as Peppermint Patty, Derek, Shawn and Min stared at her in confusion. "So? Marcie and Linus aren't the only ones here that are smart and desperate to serve justice."

"Fair enough." Linus shrugged.

"Well, I got an idea. But we're gonna need help from everyone. Will you help us?" Barney asked the audience."

"Will you help us?" Peppermint Patty and Min asked.

"Yes!" the audience yelled.

"Come on! Will you help us?!" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yes!" The audience said louder.

"Oh, great!" Barney happily said. "We'll go on with our show and have lots of fun, but if you see the Winkster, point and say, 'There he is!'."

"We'll all practice saying it when I count to three." Sally said. "One, two, three!"

"There he is!" Barney, Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, and the audience yelled.

"Oh, that was terrific!" Barney happily said.

"Okay, let's all do it again, even louder. One, two, three!" Lucy said.

"There he is!" everyone exclaimed as The Winkster crept from behind the clubhouse.

"Alright!" Peppermint Patty jumped for joy. "That WAS very good!"

"Okay now, the next time that-" Barney began.

"THERE HE IS!" exclaimed the audience.

"Okay, that's enough practicing though. Okay, that's enough. Let's save it for the real thing, everybody. Oh boy, you guys REALLY like to practice."

Heather shrugged and turned her head to see The Winkster holding the Barney Bag and dancing around goofily. Instantly, she gasped and exclaimed "NO! LOOK! THERE HE IS!"

"Oh. GRAB THAT BAG!" the purple dinosaur realized as everyone sprang into attack mode and ran around the clubhouse, only for him to have disappeared.

"After him!" Schroeder declared, imitating a fanfare.

"Where is he, everybody?"

"Good grief." Charlie Brown sighed, sitting down, out of breath and saddened that all the bad things happened to him. "Now we'll NEVER get the Barney Bag back. I WON'T get to show everyone the surprise you guys made me to show them and we WON'T-"

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice exclaimed from the balcony. "Over here!"

"The little sneak!" Lucy hissed. "When I'm through with him, he'll be The Black Eye-ster!"

"Oh, oh." The dinosaur realized.

"Time for me to go 'bye-bye'." The Winkster explained. "But I'll. Be. BACK!"

"And he's gone AGAIN!" Peppermint Patty sighed.

"You were right, Sally and Snoopy. He's REALLY silly." Julie told the wayward Brown sister.

"One of us should keep guard of that balcony." Schroeder suggested.

"Don't worry, Schroeder, we'll catch him." Derek promised. "We've got lots of friends who are gonna point and shout when they see him."

"I still can't get over the fact that he took the surprise." Sighed Charlie Brown as Peppermint Patty and Marcie helped him up, the latter pecked his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Derek's right, Charles." She reminded. "We have…lots of…friends…in the full audience…"

"But now, here's a song that you can help us with." Kathy explained.

"Just listen to what we sing and do what we do." Sally continued.

"And if you do that, all you kids will be a big help." Barney finished. "Come on. Just the kids for this one. And I know you know it."

Schroeder smiled and ran to his piano, playing 'She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain happily' as Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Sally, Marcie, Franklin, Snoopy and Charlie Brown smiled happily, having sang this song during a river raft race.

_She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. _

_(Toot, toot!)_

_She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. _

_(Toot, toot!)_

_She'll be coming around the mountain,_

_She'll be coming around the mountain,_

_She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes._

_(Toot, toot!)_

_She'll be driving six white horses when she comes._

_(Whoa back!)_

_She'll be driving six white horses when she comes._

_(Whoa back!)_

_She'll be driving six white horses_

_She'll be driving six white horses,_

_She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. _

_(Whoa back!)  
(Toot, toot!)_

_And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. _

_(Hi there!)_

_And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. _

_(Hi there!)_

_And we'll all go out to meet her, _

_We'll all go out to meet her,_

_And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. _

_(Hi there!)_

_(Whoa back! _

_(Toot, toot!)_

_And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes. _

_(Yum yum!)_

_And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes._

_(Yum yum!)_

_And we'll all have cake and ice cream, _

_We'll all have cake and ice cream,_

_And we'll all have cake and ice cream when she comes. _

_(Yum yum!)_

_(Hi there!)_

_(Whoa back!)_

_(Toot, toot!)_

_And we'll have a great big party when she comes. _

_(Yahoo!)_

_And we'll have a great big party when she comes. _

_(Yahoo!)_

_And we'll have a great big party, _

_We'll have a great party,_

_And we'll have a great big party when she comes. _

_(Yahoo!)_

_(Yum yum!)_

_(Hi there!)_

_(Whoa back!)_

_(Toot, toot!)_


	3. Play Ball!

_**Chapter 3: Play Ball!**_

After the audience applauded, Baby Bop came back onto the stage, laughing at the song. "That looked like fun!" Baby Bop said. "Toot-toot!" Just then, they heard some whistle that went, 'toot-toot', confusing them.

"What was that?" Sally asked, but Baby Bop just shrugged.

"Toot-toot!" Baby Bop repeated. The same whistle came back. Then, a familiar tune rang out, making Barney and Baby Bop chuckle as they knew who it was.

"Oh! I think it is coming from over there!" Baby Bop said, pointing to her side of the stage. Everyone then looked to find...Woodstock flying upside down, whistling the same tune.

"Hey! Look everybody! It's Woodstock!" Kathy said. Snoopy then happily ran over to his yellow bird friend.

"Hey!" Snoopy squealed as he grabbed Woodstock, and wrapped him in a hug, which the little bird liked.

"Woodstock! So it was you whistling!" Tosha said, or so she thought. Woodstock then mutter something only Snoopy understood. The beagle then shook his head, confusing his friends.

"It wasn't?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Then, they heard a familiar voice chuckle and say, "Nope. That's because it's coming from...over here!"

"Oh, BJ!" Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang happily yelled as the yellow dinosaur, and Baby Bop's older brother came onto the stage, riding his scooter.

"Hi guys!" BJ happily greeted as he stepped off of his scooter and ran to the center of the stage.

"BJ, I'm so glad you could come out to play today!" Barney happily said.

"Me too Barney!" Peppermint Patty added.

"BJ is my big brother!" Baby Bop happily informed as music began to play. Then, BJ began to sing a song about himself.

_**BJ:**_

_BJ is my name_

_I love to play a game_

_of baseball or maybe basketball_

_I'm usually in a hurry,_

_But never stop to worry_

_'bout what'll happen if I trip or fall_

_I like to play my drum_

_I like to jump and run_

_I like to climb a tree_

_(Whoa)_

_Though I might skin my knee_

_And when I dig in the dirt,_

_sometimes I wipe it on my shirt_

_(Uh-Oh)_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_With a hat that's neat_

_And sneakers on his feet,_

_He's always ready for fun_

_Yes, BJ is the one_

BJ then began to dance, with Barney, Barney's friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Peanuts Gang dancing alongside with him.

"Go BJ!" Peppermint Patty happily yelled.

"Hey sissy, watch this!" BJ said, holding his arms out like he was flying. "I'm in an airplane!" Everyone laughed at that before BJ finished his song.

_**BJ:**_

_I like to play my drum_

_I like to jump and run_

_I like to climb a tree_

_Though I might skin my knee_

_(Uh-Oh)_

_And when I dig in the dirt,_

_sometimes I wipe it on my shirt_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_With a hat that's neat_

_And sneakers on his feet_

_He's always ready for fun_

_Yes, BJ is the one_

_(They're my friends)_

_Yes, BJ is the one_

_(She's my sister)_

_Yes, BJ is the one!_

_(That's me!)_

After everyone applauded, Peppermint Patty approached BJ with a smile. "Good thing your here, BJ. Boy we have a huge problem." Peppermint Patty said.

"Really? What happened?" BJ asked.

"We made this surprise for Charles and everyone here, but someone stole the Barney Bag before we could show it." Marcie explained.

"Wow! That is a huge problem. What did he look like?" BJ asked, wanting to help his friends.

"Well, he was quick, wore these silly clothes, had a big nose, and had this nice laugh that went like..." Peppermint Patty tried to explain before her eyes went wide as she heard the Winkster laugh. "Like that!"

"Whoa, that is a nice laugh! But where is it coming from?" BJ asked.

"It's coming from up here, BJ!" The Winkster yelled from one of the balcony's, this time on the left side, as everyone in the audience shouted, 'There he is!'.

"Oh, there you are Winkster!" Linus said, trying to act as a mediator so they could grab the Barney Bag from him. "I know you seem to be in a gaming mood, but would you like to give us back the surprise we want to show Charlie Brown and everyone?"

The Winkster pretended to think about it. "Well...maybe I'll give it back...if...Snoopy and Barney could come catch it before I disappear!" The Winkster challenged.

"That's no problem! Barney's the fastest dinosaur around!" Sally said with a smile.

"And Snoopy ain't no turtle! He once beat me in a 100-meter race." Peppermint Patty said as Snoopy, now as the Masked Marvel, stood right next to Barney, ready to grab the Barney Bag back. "So, go get him Barney and Snoop!"

"Okay!" Barney said as he and Snoopy ran backstage and to the balcony, with Snoopy leading the way. The Winkster just waited on the balcony for them. "Ready or not, here we come! I'll just jump over the janitor's bucket, and then I'll...SNOOPY, LOOK OUT!"

Barney then crashed into Snoopy, and the two were tumbling around backstage. Baby Bop, BJ, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all cringed as they came crashing down.

"Oh good grief." Heather said as she felt sorry for Snoopy and Barney getting hurt.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" Charlie Brown complained.

"Well, ta ta!" The Winkster waved, and with that, he was gone.

"Uh oh!" BJ said as they all knew he left.

"He got away again?!" Lucy growled.

"I can't stand it!" Charlie Brown said angrily, but Heather put a comforting arm on his shoulder, making him smile. Then, Snoopy came onto the balcony where the Winkster was, hockey stick in one hand, a baseball glove in another and wearing a basketball uniform and a football helmet, ready to catch the Winkster.

"Snoopy, he's gone!" Min, Kathy, and Peppermint Patty yelled. Snoopy looked around and sighed with defeat as he knew they were right. He would throw his hockey stick down and break it in a rage if he could.

"Don't worry Snoopy! I'm almost there!" Barney yelled as he came onto the balcony with a mop in one hand, and a bucket on his foot, and bumped into Snoopy. "Got him!"

"Barney!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang said with a heavy sigh as the dinosaur saw they were too late.

"Oh, I guess he got away again!" Barney chuckled to himself.

"Ay Yi Yi." BJ muttered.

"That's gotta hurt." Heather winced.

"We'll be right down! But first I gotta get rid of this bucket. Oh, owie!" Barney said as he and Snoopy made their way back to the stage.

"Gosh, how can we catch the Winkster?" Heather asked.

"Well, we could get some fly paper!" BJ suggested.

"Or we could find some quick sand in the sandbox and sink him!" Sally added.

"Let me handle him! I'll grab that bag from him, and give him a nice slugging!" Lucy said, raising her fists, ready for a fight.

"Can't we just try a peace treaty?" Marcie asked, making Peppermint Patty roll her eyes.

"Marcie, that's the last option we'll take." Peppermint Patty said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I know! I know! I could throw Linus's blankey on his head!" Baby Bop said, making Linus freeze in terror, Lucy smile mischievously, and Sally smile wide.

"Great idea Baby Bop! Don't you think so Sweet Babboo?" Sally asked.

"No! It's a terrible idea!" Linus yelled, holding his blanket tightly.

"Yeah, what if he took Linus's blanket away?" Julie pointed out.

"Oh. Never mind. Sorry Linus." Baby Bop apologized as Snoopy came out, trying to get rid of his sports gear, leaving only the baseball glove on. Peppermint Patty then smiled as she came up with an idea.

"Hey Snoop, you just gave me an idea!" Peppermint Patty said. "We could play a game of baseball, and when the Winkster comes to watch it, we'll grab the Barney Bag!"

"Usually, I hate baseball, Sir; but I'll play if it'll help catch The Winkster. Besides, maybe Charles' team WILL score a touchdown." Marcie agreed.

"Perfect!" Charlie Brown happily said as his and Barney's friends, and Snoopy happily agreed as well.

"That's a great idea!" Barney said, already wearing a baseball cap and glove. "Suit up everybody!" Then, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang then went inside Charlie Brown's clubhouse to change into their baseball gear. Snoopy just went inside his doghouse, then came out smiling as he found his cap. "Ah, baseball, the great American past time. The only game where you can find a diamond in the dirt, see bats in broad daylight, and find people wearing gloves in the summer!" Snoopy laughed at Barney's jokes as BJ, Baby Bop, the Peanuts Gang, and Barney's friends came out, with BJ, Barney's friends, and most of the Peanuts Gang wearing baseball gear, while Sally and Baby Bop just held pompoms, wanting to be cheerleaders.

"Okay Chuck, you get first pick for your team." Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"Thanks Peppermint Patty." Charlie Brown said before scanning his choices to find a good first person for his team. "Heather!"

Heather smiled, clapped, and danced her way to Charlie Brown, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and Peppermint Patty jealous. "Thanks Charlie Brown." Heather said.

Peppermint Patty growled before scanning for her first choice. "Snoopy!" Peppermint Patty said, much to the surprise of Charlie Brown. The beagle then happily ran over to Peppermint Patty, and kissed her on the cheek. "He's funny looking, but he sure knows how to make a girl happy."

Charlie Brown ignored that and went back to choosing his team. "Barney!" He called out. Barney then ran over and high fived Charlie Brown.

"BJ!" Peppermint Patty called out.

"Alright!" BJ happily yelled as he ran over to her side and high fived her. She and Charlie Brown continued to pick their teams.

"Linus!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Wahoo!" cheered Linus.

"Franklin!" Peppermint Patty called out.

"Alright!" Franklin smiled.

"Derek!" chose Charlie Brown.

"I'm ready." Said Derek happily.

"Shawn!" decided Peppermint Patty.

"Alright." Smiled Shawn.

"Schroeder!" the blockhead decided.

"I'm ready to be catcher, Charlie Brown." Beamed Schroeder.

"Marcie!" Peppermint Patty pointed at her best friend.

"I still hate baseball, Sir." Marcie sighed. "I'm just playing to retrieve Charles' surprise."

"Tosha!" Charlie Brown suggested.

"Hi!" Tosha smiled.

"Min!" the tomboy said.

"Alright!" Min agreed.

"Kathy!" Charlie chose.

"Wow!" Kathy smiled.

"Julie!" chose Peppermint Patty.

"Yahoo!" Julie cheered.

As soon as Charlie Brown saw who was left, he sighed. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you Lucy." Charlie Brown said as Lucy smugly made her way over.

"Hey manager, how come we don't do Seventh Inning stretches? Do you know how tired I get in the seventh inning?" Lucy complained, making Charlie Brown roll his eyes.

"She's got a good point, Chuck. It'll be nice to stretch out before our game." Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "Can we do that, Barney?"

"Sure! Let's all stand up and have a Seventh Inning stretch together!" Barney happily agreed. "Come everyone! Everyone stand up and stretch with me!" With that, the audience stood up and began to do stretches along with Barney, Snoopy, the Peanuts gang, and Barney's friends. "To one side...then the other side...that's you go...now forward..."

"Good job, guys! Work out those kinks!" Peppermint Patty said as they all finished stretching. "That feels better, doesn't it, Marcie? Marcie?" Her eyes then went wide as she saw Marcie slumped over. "Everywhere we go, Marcie, you embarrass me."

"A little help, Sir? Please?" Marcie asked, making Peppermint Patty roll her eyes. She then helped her friend get back into her regular position. "Thanks, Sir."

"Your welcome. And please quit calling me sir!" Peppermint Patty added as she bent Marcie's back back into position. "There you go. Okay Barney, we're all loose now!"

"Good. Okay now, audience down..." Barney said as the audience sat back down in their seat. "...and batter up!"

"Okay Chuck! Your team's up first!" Peppermint Patty said as she got onto the pitcher's mound and Franklin stood at home plate with his bat in hand. "Get ready for this first pitch!"

"Ready!" BJ said as baseball music began to play and Barney, Charlie Brown, and his friends began to sing. As they sung, Peppermint Patty threw the first pitch and Derek missed it.

_**Barney:**_

_Take me out to the ball game_

_Take me out to the park_

Peppermint Patty threw another pitch, and Derek missed it again.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks._

_I don't care if we ever get back_

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_For it's root_

_Root, root for the home team_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_If we don't win, it's a shame_

Peppermint Patty then threw one more pitch to Derek, but Derek hit that ball. As it began flying, Snoopy caught it with his teeth. Charlie Brown growled to himself.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_For it's one_

_Two_

_Three strikes_

_You're out_

_At the old ball game_

Charlie Brown sighed as Linus came up to bat. He knew it was just for fun and to catch the Winkster, but he also wanted to win too. Peppermint Patty then threw the first pitch, and Linus swung, but missed.

_**Barney:**_

_Take me out to the ball game_

_Take me out to the park_

Peppermint Patty pitched again, and Linus swung and missed again.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks_

_I don't care if we ever get back_

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_For it's root_

_Root, root for the home team!_

_**Charlie Brown: **_

_If we don't win, it's a shame_

Peppermint Patty then threw one last pitch, and Linus swung as hard as he could. But not only did he miss, but he wrapped his blanket around himself and the bat.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_For it's one_

_Two_

_Three strikes_

_You're out_

_At the old_

_Ball_

_Game_

After the audience applauded, Peppermint Patty smiled smugly at Charlie Brown. "Hey Chuck, looks like we're going to beat you again!" Peppermint Patty said.

"We need a run! We need a run!" Charlie Brown growled.

"Hey manager, what will you give me if I hit a home run?" Lucy asked.

"A home run?!" Schroeder asked with incredulity. "You've never hit the ball out of the infield in your whole life."

Lucy then smiled as she thought of a way to not only hit a home run, but win Schroeder's love. "If I hit a home run, will you give me a kiss?" Lucy asked. Schroeder gulped at that. Kissing Lucy? That would never happen.

"If you hit a home run, I'll meet you at home plate and give you the biggest kiss you ever had." Schroeder said, thinking it would never happen.

"Incentive!" Lucy happily yelled. "Remember now Schroeder, if I hit a home run, you promised to meet me at home plate and give me a kiss." She then made her way to home plate.

"You nervous?" Derek asked Schroeder.

"No problem. She's never hit the ball out of the infield in her whole life." Schroeder said, thinking he was safe. But Charlie Brown really wanted Lucy to score a home run.

"Come on Lucy! You can do it! If you hit a home run, maybe we'll all give you a kiss!" Charlie Brown encouraged.

Snoopy smiled and batted his eye brows at Lucy, which made her groan with disgust. There was no way she would get dog germs right now. She then got into position as Peppermint Patty began to throw the pitch. Then, much to the shock of everyone, especially Schroeder, Lucy managed to hit a home run.

"It's a home run!" Barney happily yelled.

"She did it! She hit a home run!" Charlie Brown yelled, as Schroeder began to feel sick as he knew what was gonna happen next. "And you're gonna have to stand out by home plate and kiss her. You promised."

Lucy then began to skip around the bases, high fiving her friends along the way, happy that she's gonna get to kiss Schroeder. "She's heading for home! It's kissing time!" Lucky happily bellowed out.

"Okay Schroeder. This is it. You promised to kiss her." Charlie Brown said. Schroeder was filled with dread as he walked to home plate. He then covered his eyes.

"A promise is a promise." Schroeder said, puckering his lips as Lucy approached him. She then frowned as she saw her crush preparing to kiss her.

"Forget it. If that's the only way I'll ever get you to kiss me, forget it." Lucy said, walking back to the bench, allowing Schroeder to sigh with relief. "Another triumph for woman's lib!"

Unbeknownst to everyone were two things: first thing was that the Winkster was watching from the sidelines. The second thing was that Snoopy was asleep in his position as shortstop and snoring loudly.

"Hey, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty called out.

"What's wrong?" called back Charlie Brown.

"Snoopy's asleep."

"Good grief."

"That's one lazy beagle, Charlie Brown." Lucy complained.

"I know how to wake him up." Franklin exclaimed. "On the count of three, let's all yell out 'Snoopy, suppertime' and then, he'll wake up."

"Great idea!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as the audience cheered.

"Ready?" asked Heather. The audience agreed happily.

"Great!" Franklin smiled. "One…two…three…"

"SNOOPY, SUPPERTIME!" the kids, the dinosaurs and the audience exclaimed as Snoopy awoke with a jump and got back in his catching position.

"Okay, now that that's solved. Who's up to bat now?" asked Barney.

"I am!" Heather replied. "I'll help us win, Charlie Brown."

"Here we go. Ready?"

"Come on, Heather!" Sally cheered.

Peppermint Patty tossed the ball, but before Heather got hit it, she felt a raindrop on her head.

"Come on, guys. That's a do-over. No one even notices this mild rain." Peppermint Patty explained as some of the kids groaned. "We're fanatics that are dedicated to the sport. We don't even notice the rain."

"I think I just felt a drop." Marcie blankly said.

"Me too." Linus agreed.

"My new dress is ruined! Some weather New York has." Huffed a steamed Lucy.

Before the tomboy could keep on arguing, thunder clasped. "Uh oh!" Barney gulped. "Game called on a count of rain."

"And thunder." Heather added, hugging Charlie Brown tightly as he blushed. "I HATE the rain."

"Ollie, Ollie Oxen Free!" the purple dinosaur declared as the kids and Snoopy ran inside the clubhouse anxiously.

"Oh hurry! We're gonna get wet!" Baby Bop exclaimed, covering her head with her pompoms.

"It is coming down, isn't it? Oh goodness."

"Oh, let us in!" the three-year-old said as Franklin opened the door for her, Sally and BJ.

"Oh goodness. Oh my. Well, I guess I am getting a little bit too wet." The purple dinosaur realized. "Maybe I should go inside the clubhouse."

But when he tried to go in, he couldn't fit through the door. He then decided to go in tail-first, but that didn't help either. He was even too big for the beagle's house.

"I'm just too big." He sighed, standing by the clubhouse. "What am I going to do?"

The clubhouse door slowly opened and out came Charlie Brown, Derek, (a sleepy) Peppermint Patty, Sally and Kathy, handing Barney a rainbow colored umbrella.

"Here you go, Barney." Derek explained.

"Why, thank you. How nice." The dinosaur smiled.

"You're welcome!" the kids replied as they, with the exception of Charlie Brown, went back inside the clubhouse.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Charlie Brown told Barney as they both walked about in the rain. "I wonder where the storm came from though-the broadcast said it was a sunny day."

"Me too. But this isn't so bad." Barney reassured. "Hey, come on out, everybody. Come on out and play with us in the rain. We can all splash and-"

Gloomy and down in the dumps, the kids (except for Linus and Peppermint Patty) came outside as well, holding blue, green and yellow umbrellas. "Now just look at you. Why the sad faces? A little rain never hurt anything."

"Where's Peppermint Patty?" asked Charlie Brown. "She loves the rain."

All Snoopy could do was make a pillow with his paws, rest his head on said pillow, close his eyes and pretend to snore.

"Oh. She's asleep?" Barney wondered as Charlie Brown opened the clubhouse door and stuck his head in the clubhouse. A loud snore escaped the clubhouse and Charlie Brown closed the door.

"She is." Charlie Brown sighed. "No one can pretend to snore that loudly."

The music for the rain melody began and the kids began to sing.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day._

_All of us just want to play,_

_Rain, rain, go away._

"Oh come on." Barney tried to cheer them up as Charlie Brown agreed.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

_And Patty is snoring._

_She went to bed and bumped her head,_

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_**Charlie Brown: **_

_And Patty is snoring._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Come again another day_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_She went to bed and bumped her head,_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_All of us just want to play._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away._

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day._

The audience applauded as Barney and Charlie Brown sighed.

"Still not feeling happy?" asked Barney.

"How can we?" asked Lucy.

"I think Barney and I know a rainy day song that will cheer up our friends, if all of you will sing along." Charlie Brown realized.

"You do?" Heather asked, perking up a little.

"It's easy." Barney agreed. "When we get to the fun part, just open wide and say 'ah'. Okay, sing along everybody."

The music for If All the Raindrops began, and the kids sighed as they got up off the floor and walked around to the music, feeling slightly better.

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Snoopy, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

"I can tell everyone knows how to do this now." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Let's try snowflakes." Barney suggested.

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Snoopy, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

"Now you've really got the hang of it." Smiled Barney. "One. More. Time!"

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_Barney, Snoopy, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_


	4. The Parade's in Town

_**Chapter 4: The Parade's in Town**_

After the audience applauded, Barney and Snoopy laughed together, not noticing the rain has stopped. Woodstock was able to point it out to them. "Hey, I think the rain has stopped!" Barney happily said as his friends and the Peanuts Gang went back inside the clubhouse to change out of their rain gear. "Now that's more like it! We wanted to make a big splash on the stage, but this isn't quite what we had in mind. You know I love to sing in the rain, but I love to sing in the sunshine even better!" Snoopy then smiled as he thought of another idea to surprise his friends. "What is it, Snoopy? You got another bright idea?" Snoopy nodded excitedly as he motioned that he'll be right back. "Oh, okay." Snoopy and Woodstock then went backstage as the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends came back outside in their regular clothing, except for Peppermint Patty.

"Hey, where did Snoopy go?" Charlie Brown asked. Their thoughts were interrupted by a strange popping sound.

"And what's that sound?" Sally asked.

"Is it the Winkster?" Shawn asked.

"The Winkster?!' Heather repeated.

"He's back?!" Linus gasped, his hair stood up in alarm.

"Let's trap him!" Franklin declared

"NO, YOU BLOCKHEADS! WE'RE GONNA SLUG THAT WINKSTER!" beckoned Lucy as Peppermint Patty walked out of the clubhouse, dragging a pillow behind her and clutching a teddy bear in her right hand.

"You're awake, Sir!" Marcie said happily. "Look. It's not raining anymore."

"Did someone say the Winkster's back?" yawned Peppermint Patty, sitting down and putting down the teddy bear and pillow so she could rub her drowsy eyes.

"Shawn said it." Sally explained.

"IS he back?" worried Charlie Brown.

"I don't think so." Barney answered. Everyone listened closely to figure out where that sound was coming from.

"It's coming from the ground!" Peppermint Patty realized, pointing at a blade of grass that popped out of the ground, by her sandal. Almost everyone knew what that sound was.

"I think it's the sound of the grass growing!" Derek said. They were right as they saw blade after blade of grass popped up.

"Oh, it is the sound of grass growing!" Barney happily said. "I can feel the grass growing and tickling my feet. And after a big rain like that, we're gonna have green grass all around!" Schroeder then went to his piano and played a song as the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends sat down and sang a song with Barney.

_There was a hole_

_(There was a hole)_

_In the middle of the ground._

_(In the middle of the ground)_

_The prettiest hole_

_(The prettiest hole)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

As they began to sing the second verse, a huge tree popped out onto the stage. It held a red kite in its 'mouth', making Charlie Brown groan in disbelief.

_And in this hole,_

_(And in this hole)_

_There was a tree._

_(There was a tree)_

_The prettiest tree_

_(The prettiest tree)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And on this tree,_

_(And on this tree)_

_There was a branch._

_(There was a branch)_

_The prettiest branch_

_(The prettiest branch)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Oh, a branch on the tree and the tree in the hole_

_And the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

As they started on the fourth verse, the trees branches moved out of the way to reveal a nest with an egg inside it.

_And on this branch,_

_(And on this branch)_

_There was a nest._

_(There was a nest)_

_The prettiest nest_

_(The prettiest nest)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the nest on a branch and the branch on the tree_

_And the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And in this nest,_

_(And in this nest)_

_There was an egg._

_(There was an egg)_

_The prettiest egg_

_(The prettiest egg)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the egg in the nest and the nest on a branch_

_And the branch on the tree and the tree in the hole_

_And the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

As they began to sing the final verse, the egg hatched and a little bird emerged.

_And in this egg,_

_(And in this egg)_

_There was a bird._

_(There was a bird)_

_The prettiest bird_

_(The prettiest bird)_

_That you ever did see._

_(That you ever did see)_

_Well, the bird in the egg and the egg in a nest_

_And a nest on a branch and the branch on the tree_

_And the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

_And the green grass grows all around, all around._

_And the green grass grows all around._

As the audience applauded, the tree began to disappear into lower level of the stage. "Bye, bye birdie! So long!" Barney chuckled as the bird went away with the tree and his nest. After the music ended and the tree was gone, Barney faced the audience. "Oh boy, oh boy, I'm having fun! Is everyone having a good time?"

"Yes!" The audience yelled.

"Well, we are too, only it would be even more fun if we could get the Barney Bag back from the Winkster. And show the surprise we made for my big brother and everybody else!" Sally complained.

"Oh don't worry Sally. I just know things will turn out okay." Barney said, making the six-year-old smile. "And besides, I think all of our friends in the audience are about to get another nice surprise. Listen..."

Everyone listen closely, then they heard marching band music coming from the audience. They then heard a familiar laugh and saw Snoopy with a marching band baton, smiling and laughing with Woodstock. "It's old Snoop! Hiya Snoop!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"It sounds like a marching band!" Derek guessed.

"I think it's a parade!" Heather guessed.

"It is! Look! It's a circus parade!" Barney happily yelled as the marching band followed Snoopy and played their music, and Baby Bop, BJ, Kelly and Carlos came back onto the stage. "Let's all march! Here we go!" With that, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang marched to the music as Snoopy and his marching band came onto the stage. Snoopy continued to wave his baton and dance along to the music with Woodstock flying by his friend's side. The music then ended and the audience applauded.

"Wow! That was great! It's always fun to play the instruments in a marching band!" Sally said.

"Maybe we could! Let's ask!" Tosha suggested. Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang then went up to Snoopy's marching band to ask them to lend them some instruments.

"Oh man, I just love the circus!" BJ said happily.

"Me too, me too!" Baby Bop added before she realized that she didn't know what the circus was. "What's the circus?"

BJ and Barney laughed at that. "Well Baby Bop, a circus is like a big show with animals and clowns, and acrobats and lots of surprises." Barney happily explained.

"Oh, I do love the circus! I do!" Baby Bop happily said.

"Me three!" Sally cheered.

"Hey! Maybe we could follow the marching band to the circus!" BJ suggested, to which Snoopy smiled and chuckled at that.

"Maybe we could. Only, should we follow that marching band..." Barney said, pointing to Snoopy's marching band. "...or follow this marching band?" He then pointed to his friends and the Peanuts gang who now had almost every kind of instrument needed. Some had piccolos, trombones, trumpets, cowbells, a snare drum-Schroeder even had his toy piano. They then began to sing a song about being some fine musicians.

_**Schroeder:**_

_I am a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_He is a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Schroeder:**_

_I play upon my piano_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_He plays up his piano_

Schroeder then played a few notes on his toy piano, making Lucy smile. Sally then presented her instrument.

_**Sally:**_

_I am a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She is a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Sally:**_

_I play upon my clarinet_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She plays upon her clarinet_

Sally then played a few notes on her clarinet before batting her eye lashes at Linus, making him groan with disgust before he realized it was his turn.

_**Linus: **_

_I am a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_He is a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Linus:**_

_I play upon my trumpet_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_He plays upon his trumpet_

Linus then played some good notes upon his trumpet before blowing one big note for show. Peppermint Patty was the last to present her instrument.

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I am a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She is a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I play upon my trombone_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She plays upon her trombone_

Peppermint Patty then belted out a few good notes on her trombone.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She is a fine musician_

_That's what people say._

After the audience applauded, the music then picked up again, and everyone on stage began to march, with Barney and Snoopy leading the way. "Oh, I love to march!" Barney happily said with Snoopy laughing in agreement.

"Nice music playing, guys." Heather smiled, rat-a-tat-tat, she drummed on her snare drum as Charlie Brown blew into his trumpet happily.

"March! March, march, march, march!" Baby Bop chanted before Barney faced the audience.

"Well then, does everyone want to see the circus?" Barney asked, to which the audience replied, 'Yes!' "Great! Cause that's where we'll go right after we take a little break. And who knows? Maybe we'll catch the Winkster there. So make sure to keep watching. Here we go!"

"Look, guys!" exclaimed Schroeder as Lucy pulled him (and his piano) on a little red wagon. "We're in a parade!"

"Impressive!" Franklin smiled, twirling a baton.

"TO THE CIRCUS!" Charlie Brown declared, holding Heather's hand as Peppermint Patty groaned and rolled her eyes in jealousy. As the kids marched off stage, the kids in the audience noticed the Winkster wave at them and place Peppermint Patty's pillow and teddy bear in the Barney Bag with a wink of his eye, despite the audience saying 'there he is!'


	5. Clowning Around

**_Chapter 5: Clowning Around_**

After a short intermission, the show began its second act. The curtain then rose to reveal what looked like the inside of a circus tent. As circus music began to play, Barney came onto the stage wearing a ringmaster's uniform and top hat. "Little ladies and little gentlemen, welcome to...BARNEY'S IMAGINATION CIRCUS!" Barney happily bellowed out. With that, Ringmaster Barney introduced the first act. "Here come the clowns. And they're really crazy!"

Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang, all now wearing clown outfits, (mainly consisting of oversized clown pants, floppy hats, flowers and fake clown noses) began to dance around goofy and silly, doing cartwheels and falling down, just like clowns in a circus do. As they did that, a song began to play.

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through,_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

**_Marcie, Heather, and Tosha:_**

_A horse and a flea and three blind mice_

_Sat on a curbstone covered with ice._

_The house, he slipped_

_And fell on the flea_

_"Whoops!", said the flea. "There's a horse on me!"_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through,_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

**_Linus, Schroeder, and Shawn:_**

_Way down south where bananas grow_

_A flea stepped on an elephant's toe._

_The elephant cried,_

_with tears in his eyes._

_"Why don't you pick on someone your size?"_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through,_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

**_Lucy, Peppermint Patty, and Julie:_**

_Way up north where's there's ice and snow,_

_There lived a penguin and his name was Joe._

_He got so tired of black and white,_

_He wore pink slacks to the dance last night._

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through,_

_Boom, boom_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom,_

_Ain't it great to be crazy?_

After the applause ended, Barney laughed at his friend's silliness as circus clowns. "Oh, I just love circus clowns! But, you all didn't get to the circus in this one, itty, bitty car, did you?" Barney asked, pointing to Kelly's clown car.

"No mister ringmaster. We got here on the Clown Bus!" Marcie said as she, her and Barney's friends pointed to a big bus with clowns, Baby Bop, BJ, and Woodstock in it, and Snoopy at the wheel, laughing the whole way.

"Whee!" Baby Bop squealed. "Hi everybody! Look at us, we're on the bus!"

"And Snoopy's driving! Hiya Snoop!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile and wave, which Snoopy returned.

"We want everyone to clown around with us on this next song. Even you moms and dads! Just watch what we do, and you do it too!" Barney happily said as everyone began to sing along.

_The wheels on the bus go_

_Round and round_

_Round and round,_

_Round and round_

_The wheels on the bus go_

_Round and round_

_All through the town_

_The doors on the bus go_

_Open and shut_

_Open and shut,_

_Open and shut_

_The doors on the bus go_

_Open and shut_

_All through the town_

_The people on the bus go_

_Up and down_

_Up and down, up and down_

_The people on the bus go_

_Up and down_

_All through the town_

_The babies on the bus go_

_"Wah, wah, wah!"_

_"Wah, wah, wah! Wah, wah, wah!"_

_The babies on the bus go_

_"Wah, wah, wah!"_

_All through the town_

_The mommies on the bus go_

_"Shh, shh, shh!"_

_"Shh, shh, shh! Shh, shh, shh!"_

_The daddies on the bus go_

_"Shh, shh, shh!"_

_All through the town_

After the song ended, Snoopy honked the horn one last time as he drove the clown bus off of the stage with Barney's friends and most of the Peanuts Gang in tow, leaving Barney, Baby Bop, Sally, and Heather on stage. "Bye guys! See ya later!" BJ called out.

"Bye BJ!" Baby Bop called out and waved.

"Well Baby Bop, Sally, and Heather, I guess it's your turn now. Did the three of you think of a good circus act?" Barney asked.

"Why yes we did!" Sally happily replied.

"Yep, and it's gonna be really exciting, Barney!" Heather happily added.

"Oh, great! I can't wait to see it!" Barney said as he left the stage.

"Bye Barney!" Baby Bop, Sally, and Heather waved as they were left on the stage.

"Whoa...hi everybody!" Baby Bop said, a little shy.

"Hi Baby Bop!" The audience called back. Baby Bop, Sally, and Heather just giggled as they started their act.

"Okay, you know how sometimes moms and dads say, 'you act like a little monkey!'" Sally said, making Baby Bop and Heather giggle.

"You got that right Sally, but let's show them how monkeys really act!" Heather said and with that, three monkeys, wearing pajamas came onto the stage, dragging a bed.

"Come on in, monkeys!" Baby Bop said as Linus came onto the stage, wearing a doctor's uniform.

"And Doctor Linus! Or, Doctor Sweet Babboo!" Sally said with a big smile. Making Linus groan. Then, the monkeys then began to jump on the bed, which the four of them noticed.

"Now remember, do not try this at home!" Baby Bop warned the audience as music began to play, and she, Heather, and Sally began to sing along.

**_Baby Bop, Sally, Heather:_**

_Three little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell off and bumped his head_

**_Sally:_**

_Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said,_

**_Linus:_**

_"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"_

"Now remember that!" Baby Bop added.

**_Baby Bop and Heather:_**

_Two little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell off and bumped his head_

**_Heather:_**

_Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said,_

**_Linus:_**

_"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"_

_"See? You have to be careful." Baby Bop said._

**_Baby Bop:_**

_One little monkey jumping on the bed_

_She fell off and bumped her head_

_Mommy called the doctor and the doctor said,_

She, Sally, and Heather then pointed to the audience, which they replied, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"

**_Linus:_**

_"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!"_

As applause broke out, Sally chased Linus and pounced on him when he jumped onto the bed as Baby Bop and the monkeys began to take the bed backstage. Heather then joined Barney, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, Min, Carlos, Peppermint Patty, Tosha, and Marcie to the other side of the stage. "Let's give a hand for Baby Bop, Sally, and Heather, their marvelous monkeys, and Doctor Linus!"

"Thank you New York!" Baby Bop happily yelled.

"You were great out there, Heather!" Charlie Brown happily said, hugging her.

"Thanks Charlie Brown! It was really a lot of fun!" Heather said.

"Oh, it was a lot of fun! And our next act is going to be fun too. But before it starts, you might want to get some peanuts." Barney suggested.

"Peanuts? Where can we get peanuts?" Schroeder asked as Lucy batted her eyes at him lovingly.

"Oh, there's always someone selling peanuts at a circus." The dinosaur explained. "Let me see. I think I saw a peanut salesman back here, somewhere. Peanut salesman? Peanut salesman? Peanut salesman?"

"Want to smell my flower?" Lucy asked Schroeder, but before he could answer, water gushed from her flower and onto his face. As expected, Lucy burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Good grief." Schroeder groaned, shaking off the water as the other kids giggled.

"I can't believe we're at a circus!" Peppermint Patty explained. "But, had I had the option, I'd grab some popcorn."

"Good choice." Heather smiled before quietly saying something to Charlie Brown. "I never ate a peanut before."

"They're delicious. They've got a crunch and then they're a bit salty, but the sensation as the nut trickles down your mouth is paradise on earth." Explained Charlie Brown. "You can have some of my peanuts."

"Actually, Charles, a peanut is vegetable; not a nut." Marcie replied. But before Charlie Brown could respond, they were caught off guard by someone saying 'Peanuts! Peanuts!'

"Look!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as her stomach growled. "A peanuts salesman."

"Don't you mean sales-dinosaur?" giggled Min.

"Get your peanuts here!" the salesman, who looked a lot like Barney, exclaimed. "Hot, roasted peanuts."

The kids stared in disbelief as they lined up to get some peanuts. "Circus peanuts for you." He explained. "Here you go, peanuts. There you are. And some peanuts for you. There you are. And peanuts for you." Charlie Brown smiled as he too grabbed a peanuts bag to share with a reluctant Heather. "Oh, great choice."

"Thank you." Smiled Charlie Brown warmly as he handed Heather a peanut.

"Peanuts! Get your hot, crunchy, munchy peanuts here! We've got 'em salted! Unsalted! We've got 'em blanched!" as the peanut salesman walked off, the kids were left with their peanuts.

"Want a bite?" Charlie Brown asked Heather.

"No thanks, Charlie Brown." Heather denied again.

"It's okay, Heather. You don't have to like peanuts." Min explained.

"She's right." Tosha agreed with Min.

At that moment, 'returned' ringmaster Barney happily. "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Where'd you get the peanuts?"

"Barney…" the kids chuckled.

"Oh my. Oh well. Anyways, now that you've got peanuts, we can welcome our next guest cause he just LOVES peanuts."

"What kind of guest loves peanuts?" asked Tosha.

"A hungry guest." Peppermint Patty said with a mouth full of peanuts.

"This kind." Explained Barney as Julie and an elephant walked onstage. "You're just a little elephant, but my, what big ears you have."

"And look at that trunk! He's just like Peppermint Patty and has a big nose." Lucy teased, beeping the tomboy's nose.

"LUCILLE!" huffed Peppermint Patty, still storing peanuts in her mouth.

"Okay, all you little elephants out there, lets how low your ears hang." Explained Barney as Schroeder hopped in front of his piano and began playing a song.

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

"Everybody, sing!"

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?_

"Oh boy! One more time everybody!"

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie 'em in a knot?_

_Can you tie 'em in a bow?_

_Can you throw 'em 'oer your shoulder_

_Like a continental soldier?_

_Do your ears han__g low?_


	6. More Circus Fun

_**Chapter 6: More Circus Fun**_

After the song ended, Barney chuckled as Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Heather, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Min, Tasha, Julie, and Carlos helped the elephant walk towards backstage. "So long, Mr. Elephant. Thanks for wondering by. Oh, don't forget to pack your trunk with peanuts on the way out. Good bye!" Barney happily waved.

"Bye, bye elephant!" Baby Bop waved as she came back onstage. "Oh, he's cute! He's funny!"

"Oh, he is." Barney chuckled before he introduced the next act. "And now, our next act features someone even stronger than an elephant."

"Ooh! Stronger than an elephant?" Baby Bop wondered as more circus clowns came onto the stage.

"Yes, much stronger. Here are his helpers!" Barney said.

"Oh the clowns!" Baby Bop said. The clowns then bent down and picked up a very big barbell. They then slowly made their way across the stage as the barbell was very heavy.

"See what they have there?" Barney asked as Baby Bop stepped away to watch, not realizing that she dropped her blankey.

"Oh, what is that?" Baby Bop asked in wonder.

"Oh, that's a barbell." Barney said as the clowns made their way over to their spot, and put the barbell down on the ground and on top of Baby Bop's blankey. "Oh, that sure looks heavy! Thank you, clowns. Bye, bye. I hope you feel okay." Once the clowns were off the stage, Barney was now ready to bring out their next act. "And now, Barney's Imagination Circus is proud to present, the strongest man on Earth...DEREK THE INCREDIBLE!"

With that, Derek, who now had big muscles, came onto the stage and stood next to the barbell. "Yes! I'm Derek the Incredible!" Derek said proudly as Baby Bop realized that the barbell was on her blankey.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Mr. Incredible?" Baby Bop asked. "This big thing is on my blankey."

"That's okay. Because I'm gonna lift this barbell right over my head." Derek said with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Baby Bop said. "I'll wait over here." Derek then tried to lift the barbell, but apparently it was too heavy, even for him.

"Don't worry, I'll get your blankey Baby Bop." Derek said, like it was nothing to be worried about. He tried to lift the barbell again, but it wouldn't budge. "I can't get your blankey, Baby Bop!"

"Oh no! But, my blankey is stuck!" Baby Bop cried as she lifted the barbell like it was a pillow. It flew so high in the air that it ripped a hole in the tent. Baby Bop didn't realize it until she got her blankey back.

"Oh, did I do that?" Baby Bop innocently asked.

"Let's give it up for Baby Bop, the Incredible!" Derek said with a smile. The audience the applauded as Baby Bop walked with Derek backstage, now with her blankey back.

"Yay Baby Bop!" Barney cheered before he looked at the tent. "I never saw a tent with a skylight before. Oh well. Next in our imagination circus, we got a very special creature who knows how to fly. But he's not a bird, and he's not on a flying trapeze!" Marcie and Min then brought some special sticks to Barney. "Oh, why thank you."

"You're welcome." Marcie and Min said in unison.

"He should be here any minute now, so I'll just guide him in!" Barney happily yelled. "Right this way!" With that, Snoopy, now as the famous World War I Flying Ace, was flying on his famous Sopwith Camel, with Woodstock and BJ riding in the backseat, and Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Carlos, Lucy, Julie, and Tasha right behind them.

"Hey!" Snoopy happily yelled, waving to Barney as he, Woodstock, and BJ continued to fly around.

"Hi guys! Hi Barney!" BJ happily waved.

"Hi BJ! Barney happily waved back.

"Hi everybody! It sure it fun to fly with the famous World War I Flying Ace, and you can pretend to fly with us too during this next song. Just watch my friends and do what they do!" BJ happily encouraged. With that, they began to sing a song about airplane, with Barney, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang holding their arms out like they were flying too.

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

_**BJ:**_

_Lookin' out the window, we can see the wings._

_Down below, we see other things._

_Like little tiny buildings and cars so small._

_It makes me feel like I'm really tall._

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

"Wow! Look at everything!" BJ said happily with Snoopy nodding in agreement.

_**BJ:**_

_Pretending I'm a pilot is a lot of fun._

_I think when I grow up, I really might be one._

_But for now I'm just enjoying being in this plane,_

_Safe from the snow, and from the rain._

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

_Yes, we are flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Watching the clouds go by._

_Flying in an airplane,_

_Lookin' out the window,_

_Up so very high._

After the song ended and applause was heard, Snoopy flew his Sopwith Camel to the center of the stage, and then it retracted as Snoopy was ready to land. "Captain Snoopy, coming in for a landing!" BJ happily said as he waved goodbye.

"Have a good flight!" Barney happily waved.

"Okay, bye, bye!" BJ said as the Sopwith Camel was now gone, and Barney gave the stick back to Min and Marcie.

"And coming up next, it's Kathy, Sally, Heather, Peppermint Patty, and their delightful dancing bears." Barney happily announced as Kathy, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Heather came onto the stage carrying their own teddy bears. "Now, who're your friends, Sally, Heather and Peppermint Patty?"

"This is Fluffy." Sally explained. "He's my favorite because my favorite grandma gave him to me when I was a baby."

"I have Caramel and Velvet. I won Caramel at the carnival before moving to town. Velvet was given to me by an old friend in my old town." Heather added. "I love teddy bears."

"I've got Heather's other bear, Velvet." Peppermint Patty finished. "I misplaced my favorite teddy bear, Cupcake, but when I went to retrieve her, she was missing."

For everyone that wasn't the audience, Peppermint Patty lost her teddy bear, Cupcake, earlier (thanks, no thanks to the Winkster cleaning up the backyard), so Heather gave her Velvet, one of her own teddy bears, which the tomboy appreciated. Lullaby music began to play as they began their act.

_**Kathy:**_

_Me and my best teddy bear_

_Sitting in my favorite chair,_

_We are going out to play_

_Just like every day._

_**Kathy, Sally, Heather, and Peppermint Patty:**_

_I got lots of friends out there_

_And they're lots of fun,_

_But they're not my teddy bear_

_He's/She's my favorite one._

Just then, a bunch of live, teddy bears all came onto the stage, dancing as the music picked up.

_**Kathy, Sally, Heather, and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready to play._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready to play._

_**Kathy and Heather:**_

_You know; I've got a lot of friends that I play with._

_You know, I've got a lot of friends who are fun._

_But then they can't do anything like my teddy,_

_'Cause my teddy, he/she is the one._

_**Kathy, Sally, Heather, and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for bed._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for bed._

_**Sally and Peppermint Patty:**_

_You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime._

_You know I'm not even scared of the dark._

_'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me_

_I'm not even scared of a shark!_

_**Kathy, Sally, Heather, and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for school._

_Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready_

_Gettin' all ready for school._

_I got to leave him/her at home_

_By himself/herself all alone._

_But he/she doesn't mind, and that's cool._

_That's cool!_

After the audience applauded, Ringmaster Barney came back onto the stage, ready to announce the final act. "Yay! That was Kathy, Sally, Heather, Peppermint Patty, and their dancing bears! Now, all of you are going to be an important help as part of this next act. Are you ready to help?" Barney asked the audience, which they replied, 'yes!' "Oh come on! Are you ready to help?!" The audience then replied 'Yes!' even louder. "Then let's hear you quack like a duck! Come on everybody!" Barney and the audience then began to quack just like ducks. "Wow, you sound so good that I wouldn't be surprised if some real ducks joined our circus. And here they come now!" With that, five 'ducks' came onto the stage, quacking as they waddled. "Hi duckies! Oh, look at the cute baby ducks. Alright. Everyone sing and quack along." With that, Barney began to sing a song about four little ducks and their mother duck.

_Four little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mother Duck said "Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!"_

_But only three little ducks came back._

_Three little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mother Duck said "Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!"_

_But only two little ducks came back._

_Two little ducks went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mother Duck said "Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!"_

_But only one little duck came back._

_One little duck went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mother Duck said "Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!"_

_But none of the four little ducks came back._

_Sad Mother Duck went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mother Duck said "Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!"_

_And all of the four little ducks came back!_

After the song ended and applause was heard, the five duckies went backstage, quacking as they waddled. "Bye, bye duckies! I'm so glad you all came back." Barney happily waved as he was about to wrap up the circus. "And that just brings us the end to our Imagination Circus!"

"Wait a minute!" BJ yelled as he came back onto the stage with Woodstock on his shoulder. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"We haven't?" Barney asked, confused.

"That's right! Because we saved the best part of the circus for last!" BJ happily yelled as Snoopy came onto the stage, wearing brightly covered capes and smiling big. He then dropped the capes one by one, revealing himself to be Hugo the Great. "Hugo the Great!"

"Oh, of course!" Barney happily said. "How could we forget about Hugo the Great?"

"Bring it in guys!" BJ gestured.

"Bring what in?" Barney asked, curiously.

"Hugo's canon!" BJ said.

"His canon...whoa!" Barney said before jumping back at seeing the clowns bring in a real life canon, just like the ones stunt people use at the circus. Barney began to get panicky as he worried for Snoopy's safety.

"Isn't it cool, Barney?" BJ happily asked.

"I don't know if cool is the word. It's got stripes." Barney said, trying to stay positive as the clowns placed the canon in the center of the stage.

"Yes, Hugo the Great will become Hugo the Great Dog Canonball!" BJ happily announced as Snoopy continued to smile.

"Uh, Snoopy, I don't know if..." Barney tried to say, but Snoopy and BJ just ignored him as BJ described Snoopy's act with the beagle acting it out.

"In just a few moments, Snoopy will climb into that canon, and be fired high into the sky!" BJ said.

"Now, let's think about this for a moment. Shall we?" Barney asked, but they still ignored him.

"While in the air, he'll do three somersaults, touch his toes, and wave a flag!" BJ said.

"That sounds very entertaining, but I don't think..." Barney said, but they still ignored him.

"On the way down, he'll juggle six oranges, say the alphabet backwards, and..." BJ said.

"And what?!" Barney asked, worriedly.

"And Snoopy will land on a nice soft pillow." BJ said, like Barney was worrying about nothing. "Right Snoopy?" Snoopy and Woodstock shook their heads. "What? You didn't bring a pillow? Uh, didn't anyone bring a pillow?"

Barney then chuckled. "Oh BJ, I just don't think Snoopy can get shot out of a canon. That just wouldn't be a safe thing to try. And safety is very important." Barney said, with Snoopy shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"Oh, okay. I guess you're right." BJ said, dejected but understanding.

"Oh, good. You had me worried there for a moment. But Snoopy, how were you even gonna fire that canon?" Barney asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's easy. See? Woodstock's got a remote control." BJ said, pointing to the yellow bird on his shoulder, who was holding the said remote. "And when Snoopy gives the signal, he presses this button."

"What's going on here?!" Charlie Brown asked as he walked back onto the stage.

"Oh, Barney talked Snoopy out of firing out of a canon when he gives the signal to Woodstock." BJ said.

"What? Good grief! Hugo the Great?!" Charlie Brown asked with a roll of his eyes. "What the heck? It's not loaded anyway. What was the signal, Snoopy?"

"Hey!" Snoopy exclaimed, and with that, Woodstock pressed the button, and Charlie Brown's mouth dropped as he saw who was in it.

"Yahoo!" The Winkster yelled.

"BARNEY, LOOK!" Charlie Brown yelled, pointing towards the Winkster who was now flying across the stage with the Barney Bag in hand.

"Oh, it's the Winkster!" Barney exclaimed as he saw him too and Snoopy growled.

"You'll never catch me, now!" The Winkster happily yelled.

"Oh, yes we will!" Charlie Brown yelled back, ready to get his surprise back.

"FOLLOW THAT WINKSTER!" Barney yelled as he, BJ, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Woodstock ran after him. The curtain then closed, and the Winkster began to run and dance around. "Hurry kids, get him!"

"There he is!" Heather yelled as she, the rest of the Peanuts Gang, and Barney's friends chased him, running in circles around the stage.

"Come back here with the Barney Bag!" Linus yelled.

"I'm gonna slug you so hard!" Lucy yelled.

"Not if I do it first!" Peppermint Patty yelled.

"Give us back my big brother's surprise, you silly!" Sally yelled. The Winkster then laughed as he quickly made his way to the left balcony.

"Quick as a wink! I'm up here again!" The Winkster yelled as he began to dance around.

"Oh, we'll catch you this time!" Barney yelled as he, Snoopy and Woodstock ran to the balcony. "We're almost there!"

Snoopy and Woodstock came onto the balcony, ready to grab the Barney Bag back, but then they realized that Barney wasn't with them. "Yipe!" Snoopy exclaimed as he and Woodstock saw that Barney was on the right balcony. The Winkster noticed it too and laughed.

"What are you doing way over there, Barney?!" The Winkster asked in jest.

"I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere!" Barney chuckled. The Winkster then left the balcony. "Oh, we better get him!" Barney, Snoopy, and Woodstock then left the balconies as the Winkster came back onto the stage, with the Barney Bag.

"You see boys and girls? Snoopy, Barney, and their friends will never catch me!" The Winkster said with a laugh, not realizing that Barney, Barney's friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Peanuts Gang were sneaking up behind him. "What is it?" he asked before seeing the kids, dinosaur, bird and beagle and instantly running away in panic, despite their attempts to catch the little crook.

"That WAS a close one." The Winkster said, smuggily. "You almost caught me; but it looks like I get to keep the Barney Bag AND the surprise inside. Ta-ta."

"Oh good grief." Heather sighed. "We'll catch him next time, guys."

"There may not BE a next time, Heather." Peppermint Patty groaned, yawning a little. "You know, after a long day of fun, I like to snuggle with Cupcake and take a nice long nap. When I'm at home, she really helps me sleep."

"We know, Sir." Marcie sighed. "You DID bring Flapjack with you though. Maybe you dropped her on our way to the circus. We'll find her when we return."

"What if we never find her, or the surprise we made Chuck?"

"Peppermint Patty's right. I don't think we're ever gonna catch the Winkster." Tosha agreed in defeat.

"No Barney Bag." Julie huffed.

"And no surprise for Charlie Brown to show our friends in the audience." Shawn added.

"I thought catching him would be a piece of cake, but we were wrong." Franklin groaned.

"Don't worry." Barney comforted as Snoopy licked the kids' sad faces. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"We could sign a peace treaty." Marcie repeated her earlier idea.

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy yelled. "Marcie, that's our absolute LAST idea we'll use. Besides, we wouldn't be able to catch him in time to sign the treaty."

"At least we still have each other." Schroeder reminded as he hugged Lucy, as did Sally with Linus.

"You know; we'll probably get an idea sooner if we're all happy." Barney recalled.

"But we don't feel happy, Barney." Reminded Charlie Brown. "Besides, it's just another reminder of how big a failure I am, even with imagination and friendship on my team."

"But you will feel better. Everyone here will if you just sing a very silly song with Snoopy and me. How about it? Will everybody sing a very silly song?"

"YES!" the kids in the audience cheered.

"Great." Charlie Brown smiled, already feeling better.

"Then all of you kids stand up and do what we do." Barney explained as all of his and Charlie Brown's friends looked at the two with looks of wonder on their faces. "Just the kids for this one. Come on now, stand up, kids."

Now excited, the kids got ready to sing along to a very silly song as Snoopy and Woodstock did the motions.

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From old Algiers _

_(From old Algiers)_

_And brought me back _

_(And brought me back)_

_A pair of shears._

_(A pair of shears)_

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From Holland, too _

_(From Holland, too)_

_And brought me back_

_(And brought me back)_

_A wooden shoe. _

_(A wooden shoe)_

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From old Japan _

_(From old Japan)_

_And brought me back _

_(And brought me back)_

_A paper fan. _

_(A paper fan)_

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From the country fair _

_(From the country fair)_

_And brought me back _

_(And brought me back)_

_A rocking chair. _

_(A rocking chair)_

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From old Belgium _

_(From old Belgium)_

_And brought me back _

_(And brought me back)_

_Some bubble gum. _

_(Some bubble gum)_

_My aunt came back _

_(My aunt came back)_

_From the city zoo _

_(From the city zoo)_

_And brought me back _

_(And brought me back)_

_Some nuts like you! _

_(Some nuts like you!)_


	7. Every Winkster is Redeemable

_**Chapter 7: Every Winkster is Redeemable**_

After the song ended and the audience applauded, Barney laughed with Snoopy and Woodstock, then asked his friends and the Peanuts Gang, "Is everybody feeling better?"

"Yeah!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang happily replied. Then, the curtain behind them rose to reveal Charlie Brown's backyard as it began to get dark.

"Okay then. Let's go back to the backyard and play some games!" Barney happily said. They then saw Baby Bop and BJ waiting for them by Charlie Brown's clubhouse.

"Hi Baby Bop! Hi BJ!" Heather, Kathy, and Sally greeted.

"Hi!" Baby Bop and BJ said before Baby Bop got an idea as to what they could play next.

"Barney! London Bridge! Let's play London Bridge!" Baby Bop happily said.

"Okay! Hey Derek, let's make a bridge!" Barney said as he and Derek got into position and Baby Bop, BJ, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang began to play London Bridge.

**_Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

Barney and Derek then caught Sally in their 'bridge' and she began to giggle as they sung the next verse.

**_Barney:_**

_Build it up with iron bars,_

_Iron bars, Iron bars._

_Build it up with iron bars,_

_My fair lady._

"That tickles, Barney!" Sally squealed.

**_Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Iron bars will bend and break_

_Bend and break, bend and break_

_Iron bars will bend and break_

_My fair lady._

Barney and Derek then caught Snoopy and he began to laugh as they sung the next verse.

**_Barney:_**

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady._

**_Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Gold and silver I have none,_

_I have none, I have none._

_Gold and silver I have none,_

_My fair lady._

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

As their song ended, Barney and Derek caught everyone else besides Baby Bop and BJ, making them laugh. "Got you, got you. We got everybody!" Barney happily said as applause broke out. "So, shall we play another game?"

"I don't know if we can, Barney." Kathy said, pointing towards the nighttime sky. "Look! It's getting dark." They saw that Kathy's right, as the stars began to twinkle in the darkness.

"Ahh, look at all the stars." Baby Bop said.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Heather asked with a smile, to which Baby Bop nodded. She and Min then began to sing a song.

**_Heather and Min:_**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"That was pretty Min and Heather." Baby Bop said, giving her friends a hug before yawning. Snoopy then began to nod himself along with Woodstock, feeling extra tired. They gave big hugs and kisses to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Charlie Brown, and the Peanuts Gang before they both went on the roof of Snoopy's dog house to go asleep.

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

Heather then saw Charlie Brown's depressed face and went over to cheer him up. "You're always special in everyone's heart, Charlie Brown." Heather said with a smile, making Charlie Brown smile back before he went back to look at the stars again, deciding to make a wish on one of them.

**_Charlie Brown:_**

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

"What did you wish for big brother?" Sally asked.

"I don't know about that Sally. It might not come true." Linus said.

"I might as well tell you now, because I don't think it'll ever come true." Charlie Brown said with a frown, but before he could say anything, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, and even Snoopy and Woodstock, now awake, were surprised when they hear a familiar voice singing, almost tearing up.

**_The Winkster:_**

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

They all looked around, but they didn't have to look for long as the audience pointed to the right balcony and yelled, 'There he is!'. The Winkster was there with the Barney Bag, but now looking incredibly sad and guilty. "Oh, there he is! Thank you everybody. Thank you." Barney said. Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, and Woodstock didn't feel like chasing after him. Even Lucy remained mellow, as they wondered why the Winkster stole the Barney Bag in the first place. "You know; everyone has their own special wish. So let's all be quiet and hear what his wish is. Okay?"

The theater fell quiet as the Winkster finally confessed. "I took this bag because I wanted everyone to play with me. But now I wish upon a star that I had real friends to stay with me." The Winkster sadly said. Everyone, even Lucy who began to tear up with Snoopy and Woodstock, now felt sorry for the Winkster. He just wanted to have friends.

"Winkster, we'll be your friends!" Barney happily suggested.

"You will?!" The Winkster asked, now perking up.

"Sure!" Barney replied. With that, the Winkster then joyfully ran off of the balcony and to Charlie Brown's backyard where he returned the Barney Bag back to the tree stump.

"Boy this is great! Thank you!" The Winkster said, but Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang were even more happy that the Barney Bag was back.

"The Barney Bag's back!" Heather cheered. Snoopy and Woodstock did a happy dance with Barney as they celebrated it.

"And all we needed to do to retrieve it was to sign a peace treaty. Just like I told you guys." Lucy said happily as Marcie fell down on the ground in disbelief.

"So you just wanted friends? That's why we went on a wild goose chase with you?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Well, yes. You see, I don't have any friends of my own. And I thought playing a game of chase would be fun. And, it would almost be like having friends." The Winkster explained.

"But you didn't have to take away the Barney Bag." Kathy pointed out.

"All you had to do is say, 'Please? May I be your friend?'" Charlie Brown said.

"Really? That's all? I only had to say 'please?'" The Winkster asked as he couldn't believe it was that easy. Everyone nodded as Barney began to explain it to him better and Kathy and Carlos came back on stage, carrying picket signs.

**_Barney: _**

_There are lots of things_

_We can do to be nice_

_Sometimes they're hard to remember_

_But there are two little things_

_You should never forget_

_From January through December_

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_He's talkin about please and thank you_

_They're called the magic words_

_If you want nice things to happen,_

_They're the words that should be heard_

_Remember please and thank you,_

_'Cause they're the magic words_

**_Barney:_**

_Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night,_

_'Cause it's a great way to be polite_

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Please and thank you, they're the magic words_

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're talkin' about please and thank you_

_They're called the magic words_

_If you want nice things to happen,_

_They're the words that should be heard_

_Remember please and thank you,_

_'Cause they're the magic words_

**_Barney:_**

_Use 'em in the morning, at noon, and night,_

_'Cause it's a great way to be polite_

_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_

_Please and thank you, they're the magic words_

The Winkster then began to shake hands and high five Barney's friends as he sung the last verse.

**_The Winkster:_**

_We're talkin' about please and thank you_

_They're called the magic words_

_For nice things to happen_

_They're the words that should be heard_

_Remember please and thank you_

_Cause they're the magic words_

**_Barney:_**

_Use 'em in the morning at noon and night_

_Cause it's a great way to be polite_

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang, and the Winkster:_**

_Please and thank you they're the magic words._

"That was great!" BJ smiled.

"That was fun indeed, BJ." Yawned Peppermint Patty as she sat down on the ground, beside the clubhouse. "Man, after such a fun day of games, singing and surprises, I'm ready for a nice, long…" but before she could finish her sentence, she had fallen asleep.

"Shh. She's sleeping." Marcie shushed the audience.

"Oh Winkster, thank you for bringing back the Barney Bag." Barney thanked the goofy trickster.

"You're all very, VERY welcome. By the way…" The Winkster replied, walking towards the Barney Bag and pulling out a pillow and teddy bear. "…Did someone loose these?"

"Patty's pillow and Cupcake!" Heather realized as he handed the teddy bear to her. "Where'd you find these? Never mind." The redhead shrugged, placing the teddy bear next to Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty almost instantly awoke to see the bear next to her.

"CUPCAKE!" the tomboy exclaimed, hugging her favorite teddy bear. "Where were you?"

"In the Barney Bag." The Winkster blushed.

"Now that we've got the Barney Bag back, let's see this big surprise we've been hearing about!" Charlie Brown smiled.

"Okay!" Barney smiled.

"We had so much fun, I almost forgot." Baby Bop said.

"I love surprises." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Oh goodie, goodie."

"A little something we made for Charlie Brown to show all of our new friends." Min said.

"Even you, mister Winkster." Charlie Brown agreed.

Happily, Heather pulled out a plush heart. "It's a wonderful heart with all sorts of beautiful decorations for everyone here." She said, kissing Charlie Brown on the cheek.

"Wait a minute. That's it?" the Winkster asked. "I mean, it's very nice, but isn't that heart too small for everyone here to see?"

"Now that I think about it, you're right." Lucy agreed. "And to think, I wanted to slug you."

"Well, maybe it is RIGHT NOW; but it WON'T be IF we all use our imaginations." Charlie Brown chuckled.

"Okay. Come on, everybody." Barney instructed as the kids, Snoopy, Woodstock, the dinosaurs and the Winkster closed their eyes (or covered their glasses with their hands). "Imagine a heart that's big enough to share with everyone in your FAMILY, big enough to share with all of your FRIENDS, a heart that's big enough to share with EVERYBODY EVERYWHERE! And let's imagine it…right…now!"

"I'm imagining! I'm imagining!" Sally and Baby Bop said in unison.

As the kids looked behind them, the heart turned into a huge heart that everyone in the audience could see. The audience cheered as Schroeder ran to the piano and began to play some happy music.

"Impressive, kids." The Winkster told Marcie and Peppermint Patty.

"No problem. Handshake?" asked Marcie.

"Why yes please."

"It was no problem." Peppermint Patty agreed, hugging her teddy bear.

"That's one big heart." The Winkster said.

"Yup. A special heart too." Heather chimed in.

"And that's a heart that's big enough to share with all of my friends!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_You are special, you're the only one_

_You're the only one like you_

_There isn't another in the whole wide world_

_Who can do the things you do_

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang, and the Winkster:_**

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

"You know it's true." Heather fluttered her eyes at Charlie Brown as he blushed.

**_Barney, Linus, Sally and Heather:_**

_You're important, oh, you really are_

_You're the only one like you_

_The world is better, just because you're here_

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_You should know that we love you_

**_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang, and the Winkster:_**

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way _

"So you see, Big Brother?" Sally asked Charlie Brown. "When you use your imagination, BIG things can happen."

"Really big things!" Linus added.

"Really, REALLY big things." Heather continued.

"Even as big as this!" Barney exclaimed. "And that's our show. It was lots of fun."

"And do you know what?" Charlie Brown asked everyone. "We couldn't have done it without you, so give yourselves a big hand!" the audience applauded"That's so nice."

"And before we go, there's one VERY important thing I want you to remember..." said Barney. "I love you!"

"Us too!" Charlie Brown smiled as he and Snoopy waved as everyone continued the song.

_'Cause you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

_Oh, you are special, special_

_Everyone is special_

_Everyone in his or her own way _

_Everyone!_

_Everyone in his or her own way_

The song ended as the curtain closed. After curtain call, Barney, Charlie Brown and Snoopy headed back on stage.

"I almost forgot to give you a kiss goodbye." Barney said.

"It's human instincts to get a goodbye kiss." Charlie Brown added as he, Snoopy and Barney blew kisses to the audience before going behind the curtain again. "Goodbye, everybody!"

_**The End**_


End file.
